I will always love you
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: This is a COMPLETE redone version of my original one, Love Across dimensions. Everyone is celebrating the 16th birthday of Princess Small Lady Serenity. And she wants nothing more than to see Helios. But what will happen when an enemy comes back from the 21st century? Can Helios and Rini have a good relationship or will the enemy break them apart?


Love across Dimensions

The hall echoed in applause as Princess Small Lady came into the room. The hall was covered in decorations and beautiful lights. She was turning 16 today. She was overjoyed at what happened over the past six years. She had sucessfully completed her training to become the new guardian.

She thought back to her friends in the 21st century. Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena, Darien. She smiled as she thought of how proud they would be. However there was someone that she wanted to see again.

Although it was her birthday and her mother was there and her friends were, she felt lonely. There was someone that she yearned to see. The young man that captured her heart when her world was being covered in darkness.

Helios. The young man that captured her heart six years ago. His glowing gold eyes, everywhere she looked. She missed him so much and she constantly thought about what he was doing, or thinking.

FLASHBACK

"Please pegasus, don't go!" young Rini yelled as she chased after the beautiful creature. "My dear Rini, please forgive me for causing you so much trouble. I will return to you one day. I promise."

END FLASHBACK

"Rini, is there something wrong sweetheart?" Rini shook her head. "Oh, nothing mother. I was just thinking about something. Forgive me." Rini walked in and met her group of senshi and they talked.

ELYSION

Helios sat at his post, praying. He looked up and looked at the sky. **'My beloved maiden. How have you been since the last time that I have seen you? What have you been doing since I left you?' **"Helios, why don't you go and see the princess?"

Helios turned and saw the Maenads. He chuckled. "She doesn't wish to see me. She has probably has found another one that suits her." Helios got up and walked away. They followed him.

"Perhaps she hasn't. She may be missing you as much as you miss her. She might wish to see you. There is a party in her honor tonight. The princess turns 16 this evening." Helios looks at them.

"I think that it is better that we leave the past in the past. And besides, I haven't a present." They laughed. "Helios just go and see her. It will do you good. And it might cheer you up."

Helios looked down. "Fine. What should I get her?" they smiled and giggled. Cheer erupted when Rini blew her candles out. She giggled and smiled. "Happy birthday darling."

Rini looked behind her and her fake smile became real. "Father!" She attacked her father in a hug. He had to leave for important business and he was told that he wasn't going to be done until after her birthday.

"You didn't really think that I would miss my daughter's birthday did you? I haven't missed a single one." Rini giggled and kissed her father. Soon dinner was done, and everyone headed to the ballroom.

Rini's hair had grown very long, her beautiful pink locks, touching the ground. She had on a deep pink dress that fanned the floor. The music started. While everyone else was dancing she sat there.

"Excuse me my lady, but may I have this dance." Rini looked up and frowned. "Forgive me sir, but I am not in the mood to dance." Rini looked back down. "Please dance with me young lady."

Rini looked at him with a hint of annoyance. "I said I wasn't in the mood. I do not wish to dance tonight." The young man nodded. "Forgive me my lady." the young man walked away.

Rini sighed and headed for the rose garden. She was fed up with everyone being in couples. She looked at a pink rose and put her hand under it. She felt the soft petals. "So pretty. Princess."

Rini looked around. "Who said that?" She asked as she looked around her. There was no one there. "Who is there? I have powers, and I am not afraid to use them." Rini turned and her blood turned to ice to who was standing there.

"How are you even alive? You should be dead." Rini started to hyperventilate at who she saw standing there. "You can't be here. It's impossible. We healed you." The woman laughed.

Nehelenia laughed as she came into view. "Well I am back. And I am here for revenge. Now where is Helios?" Rini backed away from her. "I don't know where he is. We haven't talked in years."

Nehelenia looked at her with anger. "You think that I am that stupid? Where is he?" Rini looked at her. "I don't know where he is. After you vanished he left. And he never came back."

Nehelenia grabbed Rini by the throat. Rini gasped for breath, clawing at her grip. Nehelenia laughed evilly as she sqeezed harder. Mars stopped mid dance, she looked outside. "What is it Mars?" asked Serenity.

"I feel evil. And the princess isn't here." Serenity and Endymion looked at her. "It is coming from the rose garden." They took off and stopped at what they saw. "Mars! Flame sniper!" it burned her and she dropped Rini.

Rini touched her throat, trying to breathe, coughing. "Nehelenia! What are you doing back here?!" Nehelenia came up. "You all are still mocking me! You gave me a fresh start, but you guys are still mocking me!"

"I want that crystal again! And I know that this brat knows where that boy is! Now WHERE IS HE!?" they flinched from her voice. "I swear if you don't tell me I will take her mirror out again, and I will break it!"

Rini got up. "I alrady told you that I don't know where he is!" Nehelenia took a hold of her. "Mirror come forth!" Rini's mirror came out, her screams filling the garden. Nehelenia took the mirror in her hands, putting pressure on it. "Still think that I am joking?"

Suddenly Nehelenia is thrown, the mirror, entering back in Rini. She dropped and looked in shock. There was pegasus standing there in a fighting stance, anger in its eyes. She gasped.

Nehelenia got up. "How dare you! You were lying!" the pegasus grunted at her. "Helios, it is good to see you again. Now come with me and I won't the stupid girl." Pegasus shook his head.

"I will break her mirror." She said nervously. Pegasus took a step and she took one forward. She looked at everyone. "You have all of us. You have him and have the senshi against you." said Jupiter.

"And we have no problem hurting you." Nehelenia looked around and became nervous. "This isn't over!" She vanished. The group looked in shock at the pegasus and at Rini. "I think that we should head back in."

"Are you sure that you are okay darling?" Rini nodded her head. All the others headed back inside. Rini just looked at him. The pegasus glowed and slowly a young man appeared.

Rini sat there in shock. "Helios?" he nodded. Tears filled her eyes.."Helios!" She attacked him in a hug. "I am here my beloved maiden." Tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care.

"It has been so long my beloved." said Helios. Rini nodded. "It is so good to see you Helios. I thought that you forgot about me." Helios pushed her away and looked in her ruby red eyes.

"Please understand maiden, you could never leave my mind. You are the most important person to me." Rini blushed. "And you are mine." the locked eyes, both blushing, they leaned in.

Their lips met and they both smiled after a moment. "I will tell you this now my maiden. I am in love with you Princess Serenity. And you are the one that I am destined to be with."

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. "I knew that the night that I met you in my dreams that I was destined to be a part of your life and you a part of mine. I love you too Helios, priest of Elysion."

They leaned in again and their lips met. Nothing else mattered in that moment. The only thing that mattered to them was each other. The broke away and both smiled. Helios got up and helped her up.

"Happy Birthday Princess Serenity." Rini smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him. "You made this the perfect birthday." Helios smiled. "Am I late for the party?" Rini shook her head.

"We are dancing right now. Come on." Helios took her hand and they headed to the ballroom. The dance began, and the entire dance floor cleared. Helios took her waist and her hand.

**Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,**

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

They swayed perfectly to the music. Their eyes locked on each other's.

**Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,**

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Endymion took Serenity's hand and the others joined in.

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

The dance ended and they ended face to face. They leaned in and they kissed. The whole room erupted in applause. Rini laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. **'Finally, everything is going perfect.'**


End file.
